


Wakeup Call

by lrhaboggle



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Funny, Gelphie, Humor, One Shot, Oz - Freeform, Shiz, Short, arachnaphobia, dorm - Freeform, late night, spider - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrhaboggle/pseuds/lrhaboggle
Summary: When an alarm wakes up all the residents in Elphaba's dorm, Elphaba finally gets to meet the mysterious girl living by herself in the very last dorm of the hall. Maybe the meeting would've been interesting, but Elphaba was too distracted by the fact that this new girl apparently only slept in skimpy underwear to do more than gawk.





	1. Wakeup Call

Elphaba yawned in annoyance and weariness as she filed out from her dorm room and into the darkened hallway outside. Nearby, other dorm doors opened up and other girls slowly made their way outside as well. Some looked tired, some looked scared, some excited, some annoyed, and so on and so forth. They were all coming out because an alarm had just gone off. They were now waiting for further instruction about what to do. There did not seem to be an obvious danger, so they did not know what it was that they were facing.

While everyone waited around for someone to come along and explain, Elphaba eavesdropped on all the conversations happening around her section of the hallway. All she could hear were girls fretting over what was wrong and how ugly their bed-heads would be the next morning. They also fretted about how they were going to be too tired to go to class tomorrow and that the wakeup call was going to ruin their beauty sleep. Some of them were more concerned about the alarm, however, and they wondered if they were all about to die, or if something else crazy and overly dramatic was about to happen. Elphaba found it all terribly dull and unintelligent.

Irritated by the senseless, baseless chatter going on all around her, Elphaba tried to block it all out and looked the other way. The very last door on that side of the hallway finally swung open, its inhabitant the last to rise. Elphaba's jaw dropped at the sight of the girl who sauntered out. She was very beautiful. She was small and had very nice, smooth features. They were dainty, but not fragile. They were well-kept and petite. The most striking of all to Elphaba, however, was the fact that she was only wearing tiny, lacy, frilly, pink panties with an equally skimpy bra to match. Everything else was just her smooth, silky, creamy skin.

"Ugh. What's the wakeup call for?" she asked with a yawn as she emerged from her room.

"Umm. No idea. Probably a prank," Elphaba replied in a stutter as her green face got greener. She couldn't tear her eyes from the other girl's body.

"You're right, it's probably that trickster Fiyero," the blond yawned again. "Doesn't he know some of us need beauty rest? I mean, look at me!" she cried. Elphaba didn't need to be told twice.

"Uh-huh," she agreed lamely, unsure of what else to say, but still wanting to promise that blond that she was, indeed, looking.

"I'll have bags under my eyes!" the girl continued. "Not to mention what the stress of being woken up like that will do to my health!" she added.

It was funny, Elphaba noted as she listened to this new girl continue to complain, just a few minutes ago she had been silently cursing all the other girls on their floor for doing the very same thing, yet when this new girl did it, Elphaba found it... almost endearing, actually.

"-hope it's something worthwhile, like a fire!" she was still whining, and Elphaba was hardly even aware of it.

"Why a fire?" Elphaba replied, but softly enough that no one could actually hear the question. "You're the hottest thing that could ever happen to this school!" but it was after Elphaba whispered this little line that the blond began to stretch and flex, moving her body this way and that, almost seductively, as though she had heard Elphaba's little remark after all.

Elphaba could only stare. She tried to look nonchalant as she drank in every little detail of the other girl's body. Her creamy, flawless skin look silky and as she stretched. The girl also managed to prove to Elphaba that, on top of being curvy, cute, and downright gorgeous, but also nicely toned for one who looked so small and dainty. This girl's muscles weren't giant, but they were still visible, and nicely sculpted. Elphaba felt her cheeks get warmer as the girl kept stretching and revealing more skin. Elphaba was sure her face was nearly black by now...

"Alright girls! Go back to bed!" suddenly, from down the hall, a loud and rumbling voice shouted out a command. It was the fish-faced headmistress of their university: Madam Morrible.

"Go back to bed! This was all only a false alarm! Return to your dorms at once! No need to be alarmed!" she made her way down the hall, shooing the whispering and giggling girls back into their rooms.

"Good!" the girl muttered as Morrible made the announcement. "I'm off!" then she turned away from Elphaba and sauntered back to her dorm, hips swaying ever so slightly as she walked off. Elphaba briefly wondered if the girl was flirting with her, but she didn't have the nerve to ask.

Before she could keep thinking on it, however, the sound of an argument tore her thoughts away.

"What? It was just a joke! A fun little wakeup call!" somebody whined. Elphaba turned in time to see Morrible dragging Fiyero off by the ear.

"Well, Tigelaar, not a single one of us found it funny!" the headmistress boomed as she continued to drag Fiyero along. "And nor will you in due time!" she added with a rather ominous grin. For once, the arrogant Winkie Prince looked terrified.

"I guess that girl was right," Elphaba said to herself as Morrible and Fiyero vanished back down the hall. As she said this, however, mentioning that blond beauty once again, Elphaba felt that warm and fuzzy feeling return to her stomach. She quickly retreated back into her own little dorm again and tried to fall asleep as fast as she could. Her once-empty dreams were now dotted with pink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Musical-canon, AU. In this one, Elphaba and Galinda aren't roommate, but they are still floormates. In this version, Elphaba gets a single room because no one wants to room with her, and Galinda gets a single because she demands that she have a room all to herself. But everything else is pretty much the same.


	2. Freak-Out

Galinda, eyes already shut because of how tired she was, approached her pink, fluffy bed with a relieved smile. She managed to force her eyes open again long enough just to see the bed, but the moment she noticed what was resting upon her pillow, she had a massive freak-out.

"HOLY SWEET MOTHER OF LURLINE!" she bellowed, suddenly wide awake. She jumped up and backward by nearly a foot. And what was the cause of all this panic? There was a giant tarantula nesting happily upon her pillow. But Galinda's terrified shriek had startled it, and it quickly scuttled off of her pillow... and into her blankets. Galinda thought she was going to die right then and there...

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANGBANGBANG! Even though it was late, Galinda did not hesitate to pound on her neighbor's door with all the might and mane she had within her tiny little body. Sure enough, it didn't take long for someone to answer the door.

"What?!" the resident of the next-door dorm demanded from behind the wood door.

"Tarantula! Big! In my bed! Please help!" Galinda continued to beg. For a moment, there was only silence. When Galinda began to fear that her neighbor wasn't going to help after all, she continued to grovel and beg, shoving her ear hard against the door as she tried to catch any sign that her neighbor might be benevolent enough to come and help her out, even though it was really late.

"Pleasepleasepleaseplease!" Galinda begged. But she was begging so loudly that she didn't hear the dorm door click open until she had fallen straight through and hit the ground as the door gave way under her ear.

"Ooof!" Galinda grunted as she hit the ground. When she looked up, however, she was at a loss for words. The reason for this sudden silence from Galinda was because of what her neighbor looked like. She was tall, thin, beaky and, mostly startling of all, green-skinned. But it wasn't just the green skin that caused Galinda to forget how to speak. It was the fact that the girl was totally naked. She had a very nice figure, though, lithe and muscled even though she was very bony and angular. She was a strange yet compelling balance between thin and lithe. What's more, although her skin was a very strange color, it looked incredibly soft and smooth and Galinda actually had to tell herself not to just reach out and touch it.

Wait. What? What in Oz was wrong with her? She didn't even fell that uncomfortable by her neighbor's nakedness even though, under more normal circumstances, she perhaps would've been a bit more embarrassed that she'd walked in on her neighbor in such a vulnerable and... open state. But maybe that was why it didn't bother Galinda. This wasn't exactly a normal circumstance, and Oz knew that this certainly wasn't a normal girl! She didn't even seem bothered that Galinda was getting a good look at her naked form. Instead, she looked mostly annoyed for being so rudely woken. Oh yeah. That. Galinda suddenly remembered what had led her to this moment and, finally, some sense of shame returned to her.

"Well?" the green girl demanded at the same time.

"Uhhh. Ummmm. Uhhh. A spider, errrr, a tarantula. In my...in my... bed," Galinda stuttered as she slowly got to her feet.

"I know," the green girl deadpanned. "And I'm guessing you want me-?"

"To come get rid of it!" Galinda finished the sentence for her. The green girl gave her another look and even heaved an angry sigh, but before Galinda could start groveling again, the green girl only brushed past her and walked right outside the dorm, still totally naked.

"Alright," she grunted. "Where is your dorm? Let's just get this over with!" and Galinda could only soundlessly lead the way back.

Once inside the room, however, Galinda remained close to the door, clinging to the handle and ready to bolt in case anything happened. The green girl gave her another disdainful grunt before moving right past her into the room. She threw the blankets off Galinda's bed and, sure enough, still nestled up under all the sheets, was the tarantula. Galinda couldn't help but shriek again, thoroughly disgusted by the idea that such an ugly little (well, giant) abomination had been cozying up in her personal bed sheets.

"Oh, calm down," the green girl sneered in response to Galinda's shriek. Then, with an ease that Galinda knew she would never possess, the green girl picked the tarantula right up off the bed. She let it sit safely in her left hand while her right hand went to open up a window. She leaned out the window and set it on the branch of a nearby tree. The moment it scuttled away down the tree branch, the green girl proceeded to break the end of that particular branch right off the tree.

"There, now he won't be able to get back in," she promised as she tossed the branch away and then pulled herself back into Galinda's dorm, shutting and locking the window once again. She looked quite pleased with herself, almost gloating as she awaited Galinda's thanks.

"Thanks," Galinda blushed sheepishly. The green girl shrugged, but then she finally gave Galinda something resembling a real smile and Galinda was suddenly blushing even harder than before. Why was that smile doing so much to her?

"Is there any other way I may be of service to you, milady?" the green girl mocked Galinda with a bow. Galinda blushed harder still and it didn't help that, with the initial terror gone, Galinda had again realized that this girl was totally naked. In her dorm room. Just standing there and looking at her like it was the most normal thing in the world. And Galinda only kept on staring at her exposed form. Galinda was sure her face was red.

"No. Err, yes, I mean... No. Yes. That is all," Galinda forced herself to stay calm. The green girl looked at her with amusement.

"That tarantula must've really creeped you out," she offered. Galinda nodded, grateful for the chance of redemption.

"Yeah, massive freak-out moment for me," she said.

"Well, I'm glad to know I was able to help you feel better," the green girl smiled.

"I am as well," Galinda gave her a pathetic grin. The green girl gave her one last amused laugh before bidding her farewell.

"Goodnight, then. Sleep well," she said, then she took leave of Galinda's dorm. As she left, Galinda felt an exposed green leg brush up against her own and it took all her strength not to shriek again. She was having another freak-out, only this time, this one wouldn't be so easily fixed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Bit of a role-reversal on the last chapter. Also an ode to my severe arachnophobia. And also, tell me Elphaba wouldn't be a nudist. Or at least, book Elphaba. So I guess, even though this is still leaning more towards musical-canon, it's got more bookish elements than the last chapter did.


End file.
